The present invention relates to systems for propelling around a golf course golf carts or caddy carts of the type for carrying golf clubs, bags and other articles.
More particularly, the present invention is directed to various systems and elements for enabling the passage around the terrain of a golf course of a two-wheeled golf cart which is similar to a bicycle in that it has a front wheel and a rear wheel running on a rail buried in the ground and extending through selected locations of the golf course, the upper surface of the rail being flush with the ground surface, and the width of the tread of the wheels of the golf cart being less than the width of the top surface of the rail exposed above the ground, whereby the wheels of the cart do not damage the grass on opposite sides of the rail. Further particularly, the present invention is directed to such systems whereby the bicycle-like golf carts are prevented from turning over sideways or slipping from the rail.
There are known caddy carts provided with at least three wheels arranged in front and rear, and such carts can be moved over a golf course stably without turning over sideways. However, there is no known two-wheeled cart having, similar to a bicycle, a front wheel and a rear wheel, which can be moved along a narrow path on the fairways of a golf course without damaging the grass or turning over sideways.
There has been proposed a mono-rail type of caddy cart system wherein a rail is provided above the ground or in a wide trench (for example 25 cm wide) formed in the ground. It also has been proposed to form such rail of U-shaped channel members embedded in the ground. In such case however, a large width of the mono-rail is exposed above ground, such that golf balls often bounce irregularly therefrom and are lost. In addition, it is necessary to locate the rail in the rough areas of the golf course some distance from the fairways, since the rail detracts from the appearance of the landscape of scenery of the fairways. Accordingly, a caddy or player has to walk substantial distances between the cart and the position of a golf ball, thus wasting time and energy. In order to avoid such problems, a player might be tempted to use an unsuitable club, thereby effecting his score and detracting from enjoyment of the game. Such system also extends the time required for a round of golf and thereby restricts the number of players allowed to employ the golf course. Even further, if a golf ball lands close to the rail, when such golf ball next is hit it could rebound from the rail above the ground or on the ground, which is dangerous to the players, or the player might be obliged to take a "drop". Such occurrences are inconvenient to the progress of the game. Additionally, a rail above the ground or a wide rail embedded in the ground are incompatible with the natural scenery of a golf course. In order to overcome these problems, such rails must be positioned far from the fairways, and preferably be hidden by trees or bushes.
The carts usually are driven electrically and are heavy (for example about 85 kg), and an operator for controlling the cart is required. The cart therefore seriously damages the grass so that it is necessary to construct a paved lane of concrete or asphalt, for example of about 1.5 m width, for such electrically driven carts. Such lanes or paths must also be located far from the fairways, for example between 50 to 100 m, which again raises the problems of wasted time and energy. In addition, it often occurs that a golf ball hitting such lane or path will rebound in an unexpected direction, whereby it becomes lost or out of bounds, thereby seriously impairing the players enjoyment of the game.
A newly developed caddy cart propelling system recently has been proposed, whereby an electromagnetic induction type caddy cart (having the brand name "Green Boy" or "High Cart Carry") is employed. This system has an electromagnetic cable buried in a paved lane (about 1.5 m wide) on which the cart runs, and a sensor for detecting a magnetic field generated by such cable and determining direction of movement, whereby the cart runs in an unattended manner by remote control means. In this system, the same drawbacks as are discussed above are encountered.
The known, old fashioned two-wheeled cart having left and right wheels and supported by hand is free from the above problems. This type of cart does not turn over sideways and does not damage the grass because it is not heavy. This type of caddy cart therefore still is popular on golf courses which are comparatively flat. Also known are similar types of caddy carts capable of carrying plural bags, for example four bags. Such arrangements particularly are employed at golf courses having a shortage of caddies. However, the weight of four bags is approximately 40 kg, and the total loaded weight including the cart easily can reach 65 kg. Therefore, a considerable amount of effort is required even on flat ground to convey such carts, and the wheels of the cart become heavily loaded and can damage the grass of the golf course. Play often is interrupted by delays in the arrival of the cart, particularly when the cart must be pushed up a slope, and when the caddies must provide additional services such as replacing or covering divets and smoothing bunkers. Most golf courses have many slopes, and therefore it is hard work for the caddies to accompany the players while handling caddy carts carrying golf clubs and other articles. As a result, play often is prolonged, and this impairs the enjoyment of the game.
The most important concern for a golf course is to reduce damage to the grass which has a vital impact on the playing of the game. Hence, the ultimate demand is for minimization of damage to the grass. Unfortunately however, existing automatic transportation systems, which otherwise would minimize damage to the grass, have drawbacks as mentioned above and therefore are not generally employed.